


Under The Mistletoe

by Narutwink



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Just dumb babies at Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Modern Day-AU, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutwink/pseuds/Narutwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time at Enjolras's parents house and as usual Enjolras is pissed about it. Too bad Grantaire can't seem to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

Christmas, to the Amis, was one of the greatest holidays that group had together. Somehow, after spending most of the day with their families, the group would wind up at Enjolras’s family's annual Christmas party. Enjolras absolutely despised his biological family; he loved being able to have his real family around him, even if his parent’s snotty friends were there as well. Enjolras’s parents made sure that every year they spared no expense. There were glass swans and a fifteen-foot Christmas tree with crystal ornaments and the most expensive food anyone could find. It was tacky and gaudy and Enjolras hated nearly every second of it. 

Nearly. 

By far, Enjolras’s favorite part was the entrance that Bahorel, Eponine and Grantaire never failed to make every year. It involved a lot of tinsel and a considerable amount of alcohol.

Enjolras made sure his approval was known by the three. The first year it had happened, Enjolras was laughing so hard he had to leave the room. Grantaire had mistaken Enjolras’s leave for embarrassment and had quickly followed him out to profusely apologize. When he found Enjolras in an empty room with tears streaming down his face, he considered jumping out of a window and leaving before anyone saw him. 

But Enjolras did.

Grantaire was spouting out as many apologies as humanly possible before Enjolras could breathe again. Needless to say he was completely confused when he realized what was happening.

“Grantaire, calm down. It’s fine!” He said still slightly laughing.

Grantaire stopped mid sentence with mouth agape.

“What?”

“I said it’s fine. Really, that was one of the best things that has ever happened at one of stupid things and the best fucking present I could think of.”

“I think I embarrassed you and your parents…”

“My parents are assholes, R. I’m pretty sure you know that.”

Grantaire blinked at Enjolras and the man ran a hand through his hair. 

“Really Grantaire, it’s fine. More than fine.” Enjolras smiled at him and squeezed his arm on the way out of the empty room. 

Grantaire made sure to do it every year afterword.

That was three years ago.

Now Enjolras was legally making his through several, large cups of alcohol. He could see his parents making pleasantries with the guests while his friends made their way around to each other. He felt an arm around his neck and Bahorel’s laugh soon followed. 

“Enjolras, so serious as usual! Come on, lighten up, IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Enjolras smirked at his friend and replied with, “This IS me lightening up, Bahorel. “

Bahorel moaned as if he were in pain and groaned out, “Then there is no helping you, my friend!”

Enjolras laughed and Bahorel moved to slam a large hand on Feuilly’s back. Feuilly retaliated with, “You Mother _fucker._ ” 

Enjolras snorted and moved towards Combeferre who talking animatedly to Éponine. She was giggling and close to snorting her drink out of her nose. 

“Ah, Enjolras! Combeferre was just regaling me with the first time you were arrested.”

“Dear god.”

“Very interesting actually. Did your high school S.R.O. man handle you too badly?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes and looked to his friend.

“No secrets among us anymore? Is she really that persuasive?” 

“Even more so.” Combeferre answers with a lift of his glass.

“Then I should be surprised that she doesn’t have your social security number and my high school record under her thumb.”

“How do you know I don’t?” Éponine asks with a look in her eyes that spelled, _watch your ass blondie._

“Merry Christmas Éponine. Combeferre.” Enjolras says with a smile. 

“You too.” They say in unison. 

Enjolras moves around the room again and notices Musichetta and Joly tending to Bossuet for one reason or another. Enjolras narrowed his eyes and scanned the room. He hadn’t seen Grantaire for nearly half the night. Enjolras remembered embracing each of his friends upon their arrival, he specifically remembered his embrace with Grantaire lingering slightly.  
Enjolras smiled at that. 

Enjolras decided he needed some fresh air away from the rich and stupid. He walked down a hallway towards the balcony on the more southern side of his parent’s mansion. He shuddered whenever he thought about all of the space they don’t use and probably never will. He opened the balcony door but immediately backed out of it. The balcony was already very much occupied by Jehan Prouvaire and Courfeyrac, who were making out very deeply against the railing. Enjolras’s face was burning as he spun on his heel and nearly ran the opposite direction, or he would have if hadn’t collided face first with another body. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry Enjolras…are you alright?” Grantaire asks offering him a hand.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks. I just want to get as far from that,” He jabs his thumb behind him, “as possible.”

Grantaire furrows his brow and looks beyond Enjolras to the balcony.

“Oh. _OH._ ” Grantaire smirks.

“Yes, so. On our way.”

Grantaire snorts and follows Enjolras back down the hallway.

“So Enjolras, what drags you away from the absolute fun that your parents call a party.” Grantaire asks. 

Enjolras lifts a brow and frowns at Grantaire. 

“I assume you’re trying to be funny.”

“I never ‘try,’ I just was born funny. It’s a gift really.”

Enjolras smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Forgive me for not realizing the 'gift' that is your humor. Is that my Christmas present this year?” 

Grantaire laughs and shakes his head.

“Are you not pleased?”

Enjolras snorts and leans against a doorframe they had come upon. 

“Always, my friend. You and Combeferre’s snark keep me going.”

Grantaire laughs audibly and says, “I’m so sure.”

He leans against the doorframe opposite Enjolras. He sighs and looks up but pales noticeably. 

“What?” Enjolras asks looking up.

Oh.

Hanging above them, for some ungodly reason, was mistletoe. Enjolras stared at for a little bit longer before finally looking Grantaire in the eye. Grantaire was blushing and trying his best to look away. 

Grantaire turns to walk away and begins, “I’m just going to…”

“Aren’t you supposed to kiss me?”

Grantaire stops dead.

“Pardon?”

Enjolras points up and does his best to look offended.

“Mistletoe. The two under it are, traditionally, supposed to kiss. Am I so terrifying?”

“Kind of, yeah.” Grantaire mutters with a smirk claiming his face. 

“Do tell.” Enjolras says quietly. 

“Well,” Grantaire says while taking a step forward, “You do that face that makes me, and everyone else, feel like they will catch fire.” 

Enjolras snorts.

“You have that uncanny ability to freeze anyone in their place simply by saying so. When you speak, people are forced to listen. It’s almost superhuman, really.” 

“Good to know.”

“Don’t be coy, you and I both know that this is common knowledge.”

Grantaire takes a few more steps forward saying, “Not to mention, those jeans should be illegal. For shame, Enjolras. How dare you venture in to public dressed in such a manner?”

“You’re one to talk. Can you even get your cell phone out of your back pocket?”  
Grantaire smirks and takes a calculated step forward that put him directly in front of Enjolras.

“How did you know it was in my _back_ pocket?” Grantaire asks in a low tone. 

Enjolras blushes and looks to anywhere but Grantaire.

“It was merely an educated guess.”

“Don’t even, you were staring at my ass. Come on, admit it.”

Enjolras’s entire face turns bright red and his mouth hangs open while his mind is visibly trying to formulate a come back. Grantaire stands with arms crossed and a smug grin marking his face.

“Like you don’t spend half of the meetings drawing mine.”

Grantaire’s eyes widen while Enjolras stands up straighter and takes a step into Grantaire’s personal space. 

“You really shouldn’t leave your sketchbooks sitting open in the middle of your car and apartment when I’m over. You should understand the fact that I’m absolutely nosy at this point in our relationship.”

“So we’re in a relationship now?”

“We can be, we’ve been gravitating in that direction for some time now.” Enjolras says tilting his head towards Grantaire. 

“Gravitate towards me anytime, baby.”

Enjolras busts out laughing and says, “Holy shit, that was awful. Pick up lines are not your forte, please never try that again. For both our sakes.”

“I’m sure my fantastic wit will more than make up for my lack of good pick up lines.”

“Definitely.” Enjolras says sarcastically. 

“Are you going to keep insulting me or are you going to kiss me because I’m getting some mixed signals here, Enjolras.”

“My apologies.” Enjolras makes sure to not sound apologetic at all. 

Grantaire smirks and presses his lips to Enjolras’s. They’re both still for a moment before Enjolras places a hand in Grantaire’s messy hair and Grantaire sets his hands on Enjolras’s hips. It quickly devolves into exactly what two people who have been suppressing their sexually frustrated feelings towards each other would expect it to. 

Enjolras kisses down Grantaire’s jaw and bites into his neck, earning him a moan for his trouble. Enjolras smirks and sucks on the bruise he can bet is forming. Grantaire tilts Enjolras's chin up and bites his lower lip, for spite no doubt. Grantaire licks the blonde’s lower lip and Enjolras’s lips part giving Grantaire all the permission he needs. Enjolras feels something click against his teeth.

“Oh my god. Do you have a tongue ring?” Enjolras asks breathlessly. 

“For two years. You really should pay attention.” Grantaire growls against Enjolras neck.

“My old room is literally ten feet behind us. Get there. _Now._ “

Grantaire’s hmms and follows Enjolras down the hallway. 

If Courfeyrac and Jehan had accidentally walked in on this, they made sure that _everyone_ knew by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late and Christmas has passed, but I was inspired!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! narutwink.tumblr.com


End file.
